<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rest, darling by majoramort</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549556">rest, darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoramort/pseuds/majoramort'>majoramort</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort Reading, F/M, No use of y/n, Reader Insert, Romantic Fluff, rated t for brief (non-spicy) nudity, this is my new bedtime story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoramort/pseuds/majoramort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long few months in the Senate, you welcome the unexpected company of a certain charming Jedi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rest, darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a quick and easy fic I wrote in honor of anyone who has finals coming up (me!), is stressed about world events, or is just generally not having a good time right now. </p>
<p>because it goes against every bone in my body not to have a song associated with a fic, i'll recommend "i'm in the mood for love" by julie london xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today sucked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long day in the Senate, it’s all you can do to drag your feet back to your Coruscant apartment. The whole day was a mess of strewn datapads, uncivilized yelling in your office, and five separate headaches that you could swear qualified as migraines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shutting and locking the door, you take your heels off one by one, weakly throwing them across the entryway and shuffling across to the living room with half-lidded eyes. You flick on the lights as you cross the threshold, and almost jump out of your skin when you see the Jedi sitting on one of your couches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stars, Obi-Wan, do you have to sit here in the dark?” You clutch a hand to your chest, leaning against the doorframe. Obi-Wan rises slowly from his seat, raising his hands up in a sign of surrender. “You scared me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to, darling,” he says. Right now you don’t want to hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> noise at all, but the timbre of his voice feels like having a warm blanket wrapped around you, and you find yourself drawn to his open arms, already waiting to hold you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgive you,” you whisper, coming to snuggle your face into his scratchy robes. “Is there a reason you’re here?” You feel his chuckle vibrating through his chest, lightly shaking you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not want me here?” He asks teasingly, and you scowl at him even though he can’t see you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that,” you respond. “I just thought... you were supposed to be on a mission until next week.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got back early,” he murmurs into your hair. Interrupting you before you can freak out and start assessing him for injuries, he says, “I’m perfectly alright, darling. And I heard a rumor that the Senate was voting about Corellia this afternoon.” You hold back a nasty groan. It’s true, you did vote today over a silly dispute in the Corellian system, a financial blemish created by the endless war and dragged out over months. It had turned into something much bigger than it should have been. Something that took up </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> of your time every single day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, you dig your head deeper into Obi-Wan’s chest, feeling his arms wrap tightly around you. “Would you like to talk about it?” You shake your head for </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He holds you for a few moments longer, slowly swaying in the middle of the room, and you begin to relax almost all of your body weight into him. Honestly, you don’t know what you would do without him. When you feel his arms relax and start to pull away, you almost collapse onto the ground. You angle your face towards his, the first time you’ve really seen his face in– stars, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you’re unable to hold the glare you try to give him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You love every part of him, but particularly his eyes. You could spend days getting lost in them, holding them in higher regard than the most complex celestial anomalies. You run a hand gently through his beard and feel your tension start to dissolve under his starry gaze. Your eyes are already closed by the time he leans down to press a soft kiss against your lips. It’s chaste, not pushing for more, but it’s warm and comforting and happy and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obi-Wan </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you could stay like this forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls back, dropping a hand to your wrists and guiding you to sit on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here.” You start to protest, but can’t find the strength for it. He pads away to somewhere in the apartment and you take this semblance of alone time to droop against the fluffy pillows laid out on the furniture. You don’t know how long passes before he comes back– it could be seconds, minutes, or stars, even hours– but when he does, you’re floating away into sleep. Obi-Wan gentles rouses you, lifting you up to your feet and steering you to… the refresher? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s really less of a refresher and more of a spa, especially with the way he’s set things up. He’s completely transformed the space, which is saying something because of how luxurious the Senate apartments already are. The lighting is low and warm and you have to rub the tiredness from your eyes as you take in the candles he’s set out across the various surfaces, the smell of your favorite flowers in the air, and, yes, the steaming hot bath he’s run for you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you didn’t h–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to,” he interrupts you. “You deserve it. You worked so hard on the Corellian reports.” You want to preen a little bit, because yes, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> work extremely hard on the reports. You feel it in every single bone in your body, the months of exhaustion culminating into one final, tiring night. You consider going to sleep just standing up here in the fresher, but Obi seems to figure you out before you get the chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly turns you around, working the clasps and buttons to your dress. You personally hate Coruscanti fashion, thinking it to be a bit garish and over-the-top, but he always insists that you look beautiful in anything you wear. You feel the dress drop to the ground, an instant weight literally lifted off of your shoulders– leaving you in just your undergarments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can’t even bring yourself to be embarrassed, him having seen your body too many times. He’s familiar with each of your dips and valleys, dutifully removing the rest of your clothing. Obi-Wan presses a few sweet kisses into your shoulder before helping you into the bath. And… in your stupor, you didn’t even realize it was filled with bubbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You love him. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>love-love </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moves to sit behind you on a little stool, your head being the only thing poking out of the massive claw-foot tub. You shut your eyes once again as he begins to work the crystalline pins from your hair, undoing the intricate hairstyle you created this morning before leaving for the Senate building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One day,” you start. “One day I’m going to give you the star treatment after a mission.” You hear his exhale of laughter at the idea. “I’m serious, Obi. You have to let me do something nice for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight is about you, love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I take you on a vacation?” All of the pins have been pulled out of your hair, and he leans over to pick up your favorite fancy shampoo, squeezing some out into his palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A vacation?” He asks, a smile in his voice. “How are you going to pull </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> off?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I have a plan.” Your words are slurred, thoughts almost incoherent, but you’re so relaxed and comfortable that it’s made you loopy. The bathwater feels like heaven as you gently swirl the bubbles around. “First, I will request time off for vacation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughs audibly at your matter-of-fact tone, but recognizes your immediate stillness as mock agitation and tells you to keep going. To appease you, he starts massaging shampoo through your sore scalp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, I will call the Jedi council–” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>call</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Jedi council,” he argues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi, I’m being serious,” you say, but you’re both giggling now. You let your eyes go out of focus around the light of the candles before you start again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will call the Jedi council. I will inform them that I am going on a vacation and I would like a Jedi escort. I will specifically ask for my </span>
  <em>
    <span>good friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> Obi-Wan Kenobi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He listens, washing the shampoo out of your hair and starting on the conditioner. “It could work, love. But don’t you have special guards for that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, see, I’ve thought of that. I will have my guards go on a separate vacation at the same time.” You both descend into laughter together, the strain evaporating from your muscles. He makes you so </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you can’t even breathe sometimes, always coming to your rescue on your bad days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before you know it, the conditioner is being rinsed from your hair, Obi lifting you out of the tub as the bubbles drain behind you. He helps you towel off and get into your favorite pajamas, a simple soft top and shorts. You slide your feet into cushy slippers, only stopping for a millisecond to question when he slipped out to grab your things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To your surprise, he lifts you up into his arms to carry you back into your room, dropping you off into the center of the bed. You’re no less tired than you were when you got home, but it at least feels less like your head is screaming at you and your shoulders are going to detach completely. Obi turns off all the lights, turning on the heating unit to keep you warm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You roll over in your bed, the pillows almost swallowing your face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to stay?” You ask timidly, though he’s stayed the night with you more than a few times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, darling.” His eyes gleam from the light coming in from the transparisteel wall, a viewport overlooking the Coruscant night. Soft noises of airship traffic punctuate the silence, forming an ambiance that you can’t seem to detest with him in your presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmkay. But the robes have to go,” you assert, referring to the itchy material of his Jedi robes. You don’t know where they’ve been, and you frankly don’t want them in your clean bed. Obi-Wan complies with a charming smile, going to open one of your drawers. He pulls out a set of much more comfortable clothes, pajamas that you keep stowed away for nights when you can’t bear to have him go back to the Jedi temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes don’t leave him, your gaze tender as he crawls into bed. Your exhaustion has hit in full force now, and you can feel yourself slipping into unconsciousness imminently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You feel him pulling to covers up as he slides in next to you, pulling you into his arms. You let your head fall onto his shoulder, tucking your head into his neck. Obi-Wan rubs soft circles into the skin of your back with his thumb, lulling you to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi?” You ask vaguely into the dim light, yawning a bit. “Thank you. I wanted to say it before I pass out. And also that I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns to gently kiss the top of your head, smoothing down your damp hair. “Stars, darling,” he rasps. “I love you, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmgoodnight,” you mumble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight. Rest, darling. I’ve got you now,” Obi-Wan says, the last thing you hear before you fall completely asleep in his arms. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:,)</p>
<p>come talk to me on tumblr or just witness my shenanigans: </p>
<p>sunsetkenobi.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>